February 27, 2013 Main Event results
The February 27, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma on February 26, 2013. Summary WWE Main Event was chock full of intense action as Sheamus and Cody Rhodes battled in a rematch from three weeks ago and Justin Gabriel tried to match his agility and speed to Mark Henry's raw strength. Three weeks ago on WWE Main Event, Cody Rhodes held the show hostage as he demanded placement in the Elimination Chamber Match before his battle with The Celtic Warrior. Sheamus narrowly defeated Rhodes, but their paths crossed on ION Television once again as Rhodes and “The Lovestache” tried to woo Divas Champion Kaitlyn earlier in the day. The second generation Superstar's advances were quickly interrupted by Sheamus and the two Superstars traded insults about their respective facial hair. As a result, Rhodes challenged The Celtic Warrior to a match, both seeking vengeance for their last contest and also trying to impress the Divas Champion. As the battle got underway, Rhodes attempted a more conservative approach to his powerful opponent, trying to use his technical abilities to keep Sheamus on the defensive. Alas, the raw power of the Irish-born Superstar undoubtedly played to his advantage as he tossed Rhodes around – seemingly with ease – only enraging the mustachioed Superstar and forcing him to recalibrate outside the ring. Back inside the squared circle, Rhodes once again was unable to gain any momentum as every attempt at an offensive strike was met by a counter from his opponent. Spilling to the outside, both Superstars countered effectively until a disaster kick knocking Sheamus off the ring apron finally gave the son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes an opening to work with. Finally enjoying an advantage in the match, Rhodes attacked aggressively, keeping the three-time World Champion's powerful arsenal in check. Displaying his impressive in-ring abilities, the former Intercontinental Champion balanced a technical approach to keep Sheamus grounded with impactful strikes and his natural agility. Although he had control of the match, Rhodes could not resist taunting his opponent and Sheamus found an opening to fight his way back into the match. With the WWE Universe rising to their feet in support of the Irish-born Superstar, Sheamus siphoned that energy into a second wind and leveled the playing field. Proving his own resilience, Rhodes fought back and the intensity of both competitors led to a back and forth exchange. Finally, after a wild succession of countering signature maneuvers from both ring warriors, The Celtic Warrior found the perfect opportunity to execute the Brogue Kick to secure the victory. The World's Strongest Man made his way to WWE Main Event for the first time, bent on destruction in a bout with the high-flying Justin Gabriel. Attempting to use his agility and speed against his massive opponent, Gabriel's efforts only enraged the former World Heavyweight Champion. The three-time WWE Tag Team Champion tried his best to take the massive Henry off his feet to no avail. Even when Gabriel attempted to roll away from a massive splash in the corner, Henry still executed the move. Finally, the South African Superstar was inducted into the Hall of Pain as The World's Strongest Slam solidified Henry's victory. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Cody Rhodes (12:29) *Mark Henry defeated Justin Gabriel (4:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus v Cody Rhodes ME_022_Photo_03.jpg ME_022_Photo_04.jpg ME_022_Photo_09.jpg ME_022_Photo_10.jpg ME_022_Photo_12.jpg ME_022_Photo_13.jpg Mark Henry v Justin Gabriel ME_022_Photo_19.jpg ME_022_Photo_21.jpg ME_022_Photo_22.jpg ME_022_Photo_23.jpg ME_022_Photo_27.jpg ME_022_Photo_28.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #22 results Category:2013 television events